


Lost to Time

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: Time moves on, regardless of who stumbles. Marinette finds she’s no exception to that.





	Lost to Time

**Author's Note:**

> a kind of melancholy drabble i was playing around with in my head. there’s not greater plot to it, just something i wanted to jot down :)

When Marinette opened her eyes, it was raining.

Nothing unusual for Paris, of course. It’d been raining when she had closed her eyes, too. Not much time must have passed, or maybe the storm just hadn’t let up yet.

Something felt a little off as she turned in a circle, looking at the city she loved. Something was definitely different than when she’d shut her eyes, something was-

Oh.

That was it.

When she almost completed her turn, she saw it, bright as day.

A mural, painted on the wall of a place she would know anywhere, in any time. There was Ladybug, with a smile on her face, a swirl of ladybugs coming from some object in the sky and raining down on the rest of the picture. One line of them even flew over Ladybug’s head- a halo of sorts.

The painting itself was fine. She wouldn’t have though anything more of it, if not for the words.

_Remember the fallen._

Marinette’s heart began to beat painfully in her chest and she took a step forward, then another, and another, until she stood face to face with the larger than life drawing of her.

She raised her hand up, and placed it over Ladybug’s.

She must have stayed like that for hours, or maybe it was minutes, but she couldn’t tell. She was only shaken out of the spell by a loud clap of thunder, startling enough to step away from the mural.

By then, her clothes were soaked through.

Taking another step back, she looked around again, paying closer to the details of the city she loved so.

Yes, things were different. The kind of different that came as time passed- subtle, but there.

But surely,  _surely_  not so much time had passed that she couldn’t go home. How long did it take to paint a mural? A couple of weeks? A month? A  _year?_

She shook her head.

No, of course not. It couldn’t take that long. She had just been here. It had been raining and it still was. Maybe she just hadn’t seen this work of art before. There were new ones popping up around the city all the time. Right?

That had to be it.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she turned, ready to make her way home when something else on the wall caught her eye.

The script was a little hard to make out, but when Marinette realized what it was, her blood turned cold.

_April 03, 2023_

A date.

A timestamp of the work’s completion.

A year that was four years later than she remembered.

The strength left her then, and her knees gave out beneath her.

 _Remember the fallen_ , the mural said to her.

And Marinette laughed, a bitter old thing. For how cruel was it to say that to the face of the one who fell.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! ^^ comments and kudos appreciated! <3


End file.
